


5 Ways To Annoy a Vampire

by petemikey



Series: vamp!verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Vamp!Verse, gerard pisses off frank, vampire!Gerard, yay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just wants Gerard to stop leaving dead animals everywhere. He's a vegetarian for God's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Ways To Annoy a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> so you people wanted me to make another vampire!gerard fic so here you go i guess

"Gerard can you come in here?" Frank asks from the kitchen. Gerard doesn't want to because he just can't be  _bothered_  to get up from where he's drawing on the couch, but mainly because he left something dead on the kitchen counter (Probably a mouse or something.) and he doesn't want to hear Frank complaining.

 

In the end he does get up, putting his sketchbook on he table and throwing off the blankets.

 

When he walks in, Frank is angrier than expected. Like,  _a lot_ angrier but whatever, how mad could he possibly be?

 

"What? I'm busy." he groans, looking at the floor instead of the dead mouse on the kitchen counter that his boyfriend is standing next to.

 

"Gerard, you know I'm a vegetarian. I don't care whether you're a fucking vampire or not, I swear to god if you keep leaving dead animals around the house I'll do something you won't like." Frank leaves the room and slams the door before Gerard can even do anything.

 

He picks up the mouse. eyeing it distastefully as he throws it into the bins outside.

 

In theory the matter should be over and done with, except for the fact that Gerard Way is a  _fucking idiot_  and the same thing happens the next day.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that I had that deadline to fill and I completely forgot it was there, I'm sorry." Gerard's apology is genuine, Frank can tell, but he's sticking to his word.

 

"No Gerard. I don't care if you're sorry or not. If you were really sorry then maybe you wouldn't do it." Frank leaves the room and Gerard thinks that maybe, just  _maybe,_  that Frank's forgotten about the previous day's threats.

 

He hasn't, because he walks into the living room and opened all the curtains as far as they'll go. Gerard knows there's no point in closing them because Frank will just go open them again, so he just sighs and walks out into their bedroom. 

 

More like tried, because the motherfucker decided to hang a cross over the doorway so he couldn't get in. He's just got some shit in there that he really, really needs to get because he has yet another deadline in like two days. he really doesn't want to, but he ends up having to hang around the door of the living room coughing under his breath to try and get Frank's attention.

 

"What's up Gee?" he asks, smirking at him as he uncomfortably moves to try and get out of the sun.

 

"Could you uh, get something from inside our room? Just cause, you know, there's a fucking crucifix blocking the entrance to my own bedroom." Gerard scowls at him and walks to the bedroom dragging his feet as Frank follows close behind.

 

"What do you need baby?" he asks, and it's like he's deliberately trying to get Gerard all hot and bothered.

 

"Just the art stuff next to the bed." Gerard mumbles and grabs the stuff from Frank and walks over to the spare bedroom, apparently the only room in the whole house which isn't holding some sort of threat.

 

What annoys Gerard the most, he thinks, is that Frank is being all passive aggressive like he's completely forgotten why he's being a complete bitch. The only other incident they have before going to bed, is that Frank is fucking pouring garlic over all of his food so Gerard couldn't eat any even if he wanted to. Instead he walks around the house slurping blood loudly and (hopefully) annoying the fuck out of Frank.

 

When they go to bed Frank's taken off the crucifix from above the door, and everything seems normal. That's until he tries to get into bed with Frank but is greeted  _by having his flesh burned,_ because Frank is wearing a rosary, (since when did Frank even have a rosary??) and since the rosary is touching Frank, and the entirety of Frank's body is touching the bed, Gerard comes to the conclusive decision that they're not going to be sleeping together.

 

"You know what? Fuck you." Gerard tells him and leaves the room. Five minutes later, Frank can hear the front door slamming. He's not sure where Gerard is, but he's sure he'll be fine.

 

When Frank gets up, Gerard's not there. 

 

When Frank has lunch, he's not there.

 

It's when it turns nine o'clock that Frank starts to become slightly worried about Gerard. He's never done this before, and Frank is sure that he should be home by now, but he's not and also they haven't fucked in a few days.

 

Whilst Frank is thinking about Gerard not being home, and also fucking said person, the door suddenly opens quietly, and Frank can see his boyfriend's reflection (That's also another vampire thing they don't understand. Gerard can't see himself in reflections, but Frank can.) off a glass panel. Gerard's creeping around, and Frank can't understand why, until he looks at the clock and like eleven at night or something.

 

Gerard comes into the room, and the  _expression_  on his  _face._  He looks like a puppy that's just seen it's mother been killed or something. He looks so sad and then he sees Frank, and he just looks  _sadder_. Frank opens his arms and Gerard comes over and hugs him with his head on Frank's shoulder.

 

"We haven't fucked in days." he whispers, and Frank just snorts and pushes the vampire away.

 

"You fucking horny bastard. I thought you were all sad and shit." Frank tells him as Gerard grabs his arm and pulls him up.

 

"Nope. Well, yeah I guess I was kinda sad but then I cheered up or something." Gerard says, and it seems like the fact that just the night before, Frank was putting crucifixes over doors so Gerard couldn't go through them.

 

"Why do you always fucking do that Gerard," Frank asks him. "do I need to discipline you or something?" Frank didn't mean to say that but Gerard just moans like a whore, so he's not going to complain.

 

"You gonna teach me how to be good, huh?" Gerard asks. Frank can literally feel himself getting harder and harder under his jeans, and Gerard decides to pull Frank's clothes off, and then his own.

 

"There will literally never, ever be a time you say that and it won't make me hard, Gerard." Frank tells him as Gerard climbs onto the bed and waves over towards the bedside drawer were they keep the lube and condoms.

 

"For fuck's sake Frank, just fuck me already." Gerard whines as Frank grabs the lube.

 

"Feisty today huh?" Frank asks and then laughs at Gerard because he's so fucking desperate it's funny.

 

"Oh my  _god,_ just hurry the hell up." Gerard tells him, and Frank clicks the cap of the lube and coats his fingers in it. Gerard hears the snap, and sticks his ass out even more as Frank sticks one finger in and then two.

 

"You don't even have three fingers in you, and you're already moaning, Jesus Christ." Frank laughs, and Gerard sticks his middle finger up at the smaller man.

 

With Gerard, there's moans, and there's  _moans,_ and Frank gets the latter when he starts to hit his prostate with his fingers. He pulls them out and covers his dick whilst Gerard keeps telling him to "Hurry the fuck up god damn."

 

When he slides in it feels like heaven if he's quite honest. Gerard's ass is tighter than anyone else's he's fucked, and that paired with him moaning, and pushing back on his cock means that he can never really last that long.

 

"Fuck you're so tight fuck." Frank shouts, and Gerard tries to say something but can't. Every time he opens his mouth he just moans even louder.

 

They're both panting now, and Gerard's breaths are becoming more and more erratic, and his whines and moans are becoming louder and shorter. He's getting more and more tired until his shoulders collapse under his weight and he comes as Frank jacks him off. 

 

When Frank comes, he gets off right inside Gerard's ass and leans his head on his lower back. When he pulls out, his boyfriend has come dripping out of his ass but Frank has no time to do anything about it because he just collapses next to him.

 

"Holy fuck." Gerard says, panting, his eyes changing colour.

 

"Damn straight." Frank agrees, moving his hair out of his eyes. 

 

They're both in this post orgasmic bliss, burrowing themselves under the covers and kissing each other slowly. Sometimes Frank thinks this is the best part of sex, but then he remembers the bit where he actually like,  _comes_ , and then goes 'nah'.

 

"I think I should leave dead animals on the counters even more." Gerard mumbles, rubbing his head just under Frank's shoulder.

 

"Me too, I think"

**Author's Note:**

> do you want me to make more that aren't porn lmAO i need to write some stuff that isn't porn
> 
> comments are cool


End file.
